samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:True Mibu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:True Mibu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Animedork (Talk) 13:10, October 18, 2012 Hi True Mibu! Welcome to the wiki (I know it says the same thing above, but thats automatic; I wanted to greet you for real!) Thanks for doing such a great job so far, and just in time too! I'll be away for a few days without any internet access, so having someone else around to help while I'm gone is just great. 130 edits in just two days?! That's awesome! It's great to have someone so motivated join our team! I hope you're here to stay! Animedork (talk) 01:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Thanks for adding all the pictures, it's always nice to have more. Always makes the wiki shine a little more brighter. I do have one request though...don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything. But if you can, try not to include any dialogue if you take out pages from the manga (I find that the easiest way is to blur out the words till it's just a white speech bubble, or to put a text box filled with the same shade of white over the words) and credit any work you borrow from other people. That way, they won't be on our backs about it later :) Anyways, you're doing an awesome job so keep it up! Animedork (talk) 01:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey True Mibu !! It's great seeing such an awesome editor here. You certainly proved yourself as a TRUE MIBU. You are no doubt a HUGE fan of SAMURAI DEEPER KYO. I watched the anime but didn't have the chance to read the manga. So i started following the wiki. I've been following almost every edit you made here and got clearer idea about this awesome anime/manga. If you keep up editing like this, then it won't take long for this wiki to reach the top. Thank you Winterdawn (talk) 06:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Have you got any plan to dress this wiki up for halloween? Winterdawn (talk) 06:42, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I do have an idea. But halloween's done. So there's no use decorating it now :p By the way, I think you should ask for the Admin rights to the Admin of this wiki. With the HUGE amount of edits that you've been doing here, I think, getting the admin rights might help you get access to a few more stuff. Winterdawn (talk) 07:45, November 1, 2012 (UTC) When I grew up my grandmother would read to me every night and that sort of stuck. So I really enjoy reading the problem is that English lessons in school also stuck as well so every time I read a book I usually find my selfs jotting down notes so when I got into anime and reading manga the same thing happened I have external hardrives full of pictures and notes. The detail comes from Ranma ½ that was the first manga I read and what really got me into anime. From there I got into fanfics my favorite aurthor is named Jim Bader and he is extremely detail oriented. I read Samurai deeper kyo a while ago but that was when I had to wait for the individual chapters to come out. So when I decided to read it again in full I noticed things that I just didn’t see before as I didn’t have to wait weeks or even months to find out the outcome of a certain arc. If you’re waiting to actually by the series that’s fine but you know you can actually read them online and even download them. The site mangatraders.com actually has the full series translated. you've might of noticed while i'm good with words i'm not so good with proofreading sorry if anything was confusing. If the message was for me, then I'd say that your English is perfect !! Thanks for the advice, by the way :) And your words are absolutely clear, nothing's confusing :) Winterdawn (talk) 05:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Account Hi True Mibu, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to help around and answer any of your questions. I've been away for about three weeks in Thailand with NO INTERNET CONNECTION. *gasp* Well, it wasn't bad actually. It just meant that I was kept away from this awesome wiki. Anyways, moving on. I heard that you're having problems with your account? I'm no expert, but maybe you can tell me what's going on and if it's something simple, I can probably fix it. If not, I'll drag someone from the wiki central and ask them to help you. Animedork (talk) 23:56, November 25, 2012 (UTC) You've done an excellent job, that's for sure. Great job and thanks for your hard work. I saw some of the pictures you added too; this wiki is really starting to shine now, and everyone owes a large part of it to you :) By the way, is everything going okay with your account? Animedork (talk) 12:01, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw what you meant. I just deleted those pages now, and I'm probably going to stick around for a bit to clean up and organize stuff. Things have gotten a little messy. Animedork (talk) 12:33, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Ah, not YET I haven't :) Don't worry, I didn't forget about them. Like I said, I'm cleaning up~ Animedork (talk) 01:57, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, they're still characters. So yes, they'll be included. Thanks for telling me which pages didn't have categories by the way; it was really helpful :) Animedork (talk) 11:34, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. Thanks for letting me know :) Animedork (talk) 12:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey True Mibu! I've been watching to see what you've been doing for this wiki, and I'm definitely impressed! There are very few who are so devoted that they would spend this much time on a wiki every day. I'm making you an admin- you sure as hell deserve it! Congrats! With these new tools, you'll be able to do more and edit the wiki in ways you never even imagined! You can choose to ignore those admin tools if you don't know how to use them; they're just another option. Animedork (talk) 09:22, January 11, 2013 (UTC) You bet I am! I'm so glad that this wiki has been adopted! I've been so busy with things that I rarely get time for wikis anymore. I'm just super happy that the wiki is in good hands now. Animedork (talk) 05:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Yo! I'm new user here and you can call me DJ. I'm a real fan of Samurai Deeper Kyo manga, I also think that it's the best manga I ever read and I love that manga so much that I wanted to tell you something. So, I wanted to ask you if you want to make this Wiki better? What I meant by this is to make new template's and other many cool things since I love this manga so much that I want to make this Wiki to look the best it can. DJ So, since we have the same goal we will rise this wiki to the top! Let's start with creating a infobox template for this wiki. You can tell me what to put in it and by whitch order and also how do you wanna look. DJ Hmm, I think I know how we can edit main page. We can first put slider with few sections in it like the other wiki's usualy do. Than we can put a little intro template to say to whitch manga is this wiki related and how many articles and edits are there. Than we can put character portal template with pictures, with links that lead to characters pages. Than featured article template, but I think we should first put a template whitch in short lines tell's something about this wiki. Oh and by the way I think we need to make proper logo for the wiki, something like this maybe? http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_Hv-1mLTN7lI/SIKkSV0_IBI/AAAAAAAACOc/21eCq5Rd0Zw/s200/logo.jpg So tell me what do you think. DJ Hey dude, I see you put logo on wiki. I was browsing pages a little when I saw that you dont have chapter pages, episode pages, Samurai Deeper Kyo manga page and also anime page. We should make those whitch will be many things to work on. And also tell me when you want me to start making templates for main page. DJ Let it be there for now, I will add it in main page template. I would like you now to try and to put it to be wiki-wordmark. If its too big tell me I can make it little and also tell me whitch size to make it little. DJ Ok, you tell me your wish and I will try to make it real. Oh and good luck on exams, man. Rock them out!! DJ Hey I was thinking, why do you leave such big spaces between rows? DJ Hi True Mibu! I'd use a slideshow template so you can give a brief description of different things you want to show on the home page, then put in links so that people can read up on them if they want. You could show the anime, manga, characters, or terminology. I'd recommend checking out the Ao no Exorcist Wiki as an example because they have a super great homepage. Animedork (talk) 05:00, July 8, 2013 (UTC) May I learn where you take pictures with characters? For example: last picture in Yuan profile. Thanks, Mibu. Shit, I can't find good art with Crimson King! And.. Sekireigan. Why you think about that eye can manipulate time? In manga wasn't proof for this.(sorry, if I mistakes. Also sorry for my bad English.) Hi True Mibu. I just saw what you've done to the main page, and it looks fantastic!! You've done such a terrific job and once again (I'll never be able to say it enough) I feel the need to say that you are one of the most dedicated and amazing wiki users that I've ever seen! Thank you so much for your hard work :) Unfortunately, I've actually moved onto another wiki so I won't be editing at this one anymore. Officially I'm an admin, but I'm never here, nor do I do anything useful. I know that you are an admin here too; which is why I'd like to ask if you could please remove me from admin status. I don't deserve it, but I hope that you'll give the power to someone who does! I'll take another look at the main page, but after that I don't think that I'll be making any signifigant contributions. Animedork (talk) 08:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi again. Well, I did what I could, and sorry if I mucked up anything. Feel free to change anything back or add other things! Enjoy! Animedork (talk) 09:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) You are an amazing person, I hope you know that. You're so helpful, dedicated, and persistant. I can't even begin to describe in proper words how lucky this wiki is to have you. Great work with everything so far! You know what? I'd hate it if this entire wiki were left up to you. Why don't you find some people who love Samurai Deeper Kyo as much as you and ask them to join and help? Animedork (talk) 01:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Well thank you back! It's really nice of you to say that, and I wish you luck in finding other people. You're right, the anime is ''horrible; it's really impressive that you've been able to build an entire wiki of this size based on a manga. You're doing a spectacular job, so don't think that you have to do it all yourself. All that work sucks the life out of even the most dedicated editors. However, theres something I have to mention. I like how you're doing so much for this wiki (and this is only my personal opinion) but sometimes doing too much will take away from the actual series that the wiki is based on.'' Although a wiki is a place for information, and therefore definitely NOT spoiler free, I really think you should leave it at the chapters and not create a page for, you know, each PAGE of a chapter. A brief summary should do for each chapter, otherwise people might as well not read the manga. If you check out the Narutopedia, it's a good example of what I'm talking about. Anyways, I don't mean to discourage you. I love your enthusiasm, so thank you for everything you've done. Animedork (talk) 00:16, September 2, 2013 (UTC)